Oppressed Origin
by Tiffle
Summary: She Dreams the Dreams of others, she is the One, a Seer... She will Dream and save, yet who will free her of her treachery? She longs for a saviour and in time he comes, to save her from her own destruction, shall they save each other in due time? K&KR


**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin was created by Watsuki Nobuhiro; all rights reserved to Sony, Shueisha JUMP, and Anime Works... This story is purely for entertainment rights and well, I got nothing, so you can't really sue me!**

****

**Prologue**  
  
_** By: Seer of Genesis/ Ryu Sachiko Sama**_

**__**   
  
_Raw emotion, darkened thoughts _

_Love...anger....sorrow....passion....regret, _

_A thousand forevers of heavy hearts._

===============================================================

In my dreams, I am alone, but I am free.

But as I fall asleep every night I lie awake and think about my past life... I feel a deep sadness within. I have, wait, let me correct myself... I 'had' two other siblings, an older one of 15 winters and a younger one of 9 winters.

My mother had one husband and two affairs. The resulting cost of her first marriage and divorce was my eldest of kin. And then my mother had a lover... He had promised her the moon and the stars, and that resulted in myself... Then he left her after I was announced to be on the way, the heartless crude, may I never come across him in the lifetimes to approach.

And the most lasting relationship of the two is the most recent. And my younger sibling, was the product of this winter love, this relationship was special however... Even though they had fought many times... they loved each other without cause.

The many things that my siblings had that I did not, was a father's love. That Bastard left me and never looked back, to finance me in any way...

While my siblings had the experience of joy from both parents.

But the word in occupation in this tale is 'had'... My siblings and mother died in a fire, one of my many regrets, I saw their burning bodies, and the screaming etched in my mind... I should have been the one to die; I am without question the most impure of them all... I have nothing to mislay, I have nobody.

================================================================

Tonight is no difference, another night of insomnia. When tears shall unheedingly fall down my cheeks, I was never loved by them; they shared joy while I pondered on regret.

And have I told you what had happened when they died, and left me with 'him'? He blamed me for the loss of a lover and a child; he attempted to find the many ways to torture me without leaving a mark upon my flawless skin, but he in the end had suffered his demise.

Love. Love can make you do many things, it can make you go insane and it can slowly devour you. The only happiness I have ever had was one boy, a friend. Yet he had left me for war 3 years before my family died, and exactly 8 years in addition to come to this present time... Yes, I was 13 when they died.

I'm never to experience the love of kin, for I am a soiled child, looked down upon by the gods, they laugh at the fate of this soiled one. Pitying my poor spirit...

I lie upon my bed; my eyes closed, and face calm, and serene. I lie asleep, not stirring, unmoving, lost in the eternal darkness of my dreams. I cannot speak, cannot utter a sound, a silent on-looker as I dream, as I see. I brace myself as I walk through my dreams, through others' dreams for the sole reason of saving, like a wraith, a spirit, no more than a shadow, no more than a dream inside a dream.

I live to dream, I dream their demise and I dream their joy and pain. I am a Seer, to protect the many between the good, and slay the dire.

I compensate by living, yet also by dreaming...

I dream of the deaths, the deaths of the men, the women and the children of this land.

_ Come children, won't you play?  
Don't let the night ruin your day.  
Shall you walk on the winding road?  
Will you see his wondrous abode?  
Will you survive the path ahead?_

__  
  
Or will you, like others, join the dead... They say each day... Beckoning the children in their dreams... I hear it, but I can't save them.

Tonight this dream will haunt me, the dream of children. The children of this land, the future of tomorrow, and the joy of the many parents.

It calls for them to walk down the Darkest Road... The road in which so many have disappeared... Why? I don't understand the dreams given to me, the cryptic words engraved in my mind for later suggestion, why? Because I could never figure them out in the time given...

The children walk like flies to light; they have no sense of thought and no feeling in their bones. They are being managed like androids, like invalids...

This is what I dream...

The dreams I dream are what destiny will permit, I see the suffering, I see the joy, and I see the dead and the living...

I am to comfort the suffering... I am to desire the joy, the joy that I shall never have. I see the dead, to understand the future ahead; I see the living, to judge whether or not they shall survive the storm of life.

I am haunted by the memories of the humans in this life... How can one live so many lives in one lifetime, yet only be a child in this world.

I've felt the blood of a slayer, the warmth of a mother, the pain of despair and the emotions of the men of greed.

I also dream of one who will see through my mask, through my shell and see, to dig deeper within the truth, to find the truth and embrace the truth...

But we live in a time of deception and loyalty... One or the other, I fear I shall be saved none too late, and I shall long before lose my sanity.

They demand too high of me, the perfection of an empress and the kindness as a ruler... They demand the higher of the one who has nothing; I live here in the palace and slumber... I sleep to save the kingdom, I wake to save the people, and I remain silent to save myself.

* * *

How did you guys like it so far? Later! Comments and feedback appreciated!

SOG/RSS


End file.
